The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo
by Only one left
Summary: Who'd ever thought that a game of Pro-bending could change someone's life forever? Not me, that's for sure. My name is June. And this is the story of how I came to meet the worlds hero's


I groaned in frustration as my older Brother Hurok sent yet another flying disk at me; I ducked and sent a jet of flame in his direction which he easily dodged. Now it was Amun's turn to attack, Amun was like the older sister I never had. Not that I'm complaining about my brother, it's just that ever since the incident I never really had any motherly love, so to me Amun was like the motherly type person in my life. Amun quickly fire-hosed some water in my direction, on instinct I dodged and fire blasted my way through without losing my balance. "Good job guys," my brother said, "same time tomorrow?" He asked Amun, he _so_ had a thing for her but he'd never admit it. Whenever I ask him he just shakes his head, lets out a small chuckle and says, 'you have no idea what you're talking about little sis'. Amun nods, "Yeah meet you by that old tea shop at 10, we can head down here together after lunch." She says. We nod and walk out, "So… What do you wanna do now?" I ask Hurok while taking of my gear and putting it in my locker. "I dunno, let's just go home. I'm exhausted." He says walking faster. I sigh, there's no way I'm resting, training got me all pumped up. I scratch the back of my head, I got an idea, I'll just go to a party! "Hey Hurok, I'm just gonna head out. I, Uhh, gotta go run some errands. Okay?" I ask. He stops walking and spins round to look at me; his face has a frown which is quickly replaced by a small smile. "Sure, go right ahead; don't forget to be home early tonight!" A smile tugs on my lips as I sprint down the street, back the way I just came. All the way to my locker, I enter the combination and open it, inside there is my gear, and a box. I take the box out and open it to reveal a stunning red crop top which had gold linings. Underneath, my red high-waited shorts with black lace, a pair of black fabric trainers (basically Vans) and my most prized possession, well, technically _possessions_. My bracelets, they were black and each one had either red or orange or both in specific places, you see when you put them all in the proper order, you see a flame. And it's so pretty, sometimes, when the light hits it just right; it looks like the flame is actually dancing. I put them on and shut my locker making sure it was secure. I walked out and headed towards one of the biggest night club in the city, Raven. Only the known people got in easy, unless of course you were me. I wasn't 'well known' so to speak. In my line of work, people know you but they don't know you know you. Do you understand what I mean? Good. Anyways, I know a guy who owes me a massive favor, a life debt, if you will. He simply has to let me into the club round the back once every week. Finite. I get in; he's slowly repaying what he owes me. It's a win-win situation right? So I got in and I made my way straight to the bar. The bartender, Tom, well let's just say he's an old family friend who doesn't rat me out to my big bro. "Well, well, well, lookies here. The usual I presume?" I nodded and slipped him 5 yueons. I sipped my drink and looked over at the clock. I was going to be late. I gulped the rest of it down, thank Tom and rushed out through the front entrance. No one pays any attention that way, took me about 6 months to figure that out. I made my way to the arena and got changed into my gear. They should have been here by now. Maybe those two love birds finally hit it off? Match after match after match and those two still weren't here, now I was starting to get really worried. We were up next, if the Tigerdillos didn't compete in this match we would be out of the game forever. Hurok knows this, Probending is the most important thing to us, and it's all we have left. Without it we're nothing. The ref came out, "Are you in or out?" He asks me. And that's when I got an idea, "Sir, if I were to place in a high bet. Would I be able compete against the Fire Ferrets alone? All the rules would apply. Probenders honor." He probably won't allow it but it was worth a shot. I have to try at the least. I saw him thinking it over in that tiny little brain of his, "How much are you willing to bet on yourself?" He asked, I thought about it, was it worth the risk. Yes, yes it was. "50,000 Yueon's sir. I'm willing to bet 50,000." His face dropped in shock he gave a weak nod. I smirked, "Thanks ref!" I yelled as I walked out, putting on my helmet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final battle as we witness the might Fire Ferrets Vs. The fierce Tigerdilos! Let the match begin!" I got into my stance, "The bell sounds signaling the start of the match, but wait, do my eyes deceive me? Only one member of the Tigerdilos is fighting! This is truly unbelievable! The way she dodges the attacks is not like something I've ever seen from a firebender. She is truly amazing, Bolin sends in a disk from the right knocking Hope back to zone 2. Fire Ferrets advance into Tigerdillo territory; it's not looking so good For the Tigerdillos. Mako sends in a sneak attack while Bolin has got her attention away from the other ferrets. OH, will you look at that, she sees it coming and dodges the attack with inhuman speed, sending her own attack towards the two brothers sending them back all the way to zone 3!" I was breathing heavily and the bell rang, "Round one goes to the Fire Ferrets. Round two." Ref says and I get ready to fight in Zone 1, "Okay, Round two begins as both teams give it their al- scratch that folks, Hope does nothing but avoid the Fire Ferrets, she's edging towards the edge of Zone 1, it's not looking too good for her tonight. Oww, that gotta hurt, Hope sends Hasook all the way to zone 3. Bolin doesn't go easy on Hope at all; he gives her all he's got. But she dodges them all, throwing in a few of her own attacks. She sends Bolin to zone 3 with no avail. Mako gives her all he's got but it's not enough as he's sent back to Zone 2. This is one fine bender everyone. One against three and Hope still have a good chance of winning the match. Ladies and gents this girl is one of a kind. Bolin and Hasook are nocked of. It's one on one, the chances are even now, and who'll win and advance to the semi-finals? Mako goes in for the hit but Hope dodges and returns the favor sending him to zone throws some nasty moves which are all dodged by Mako. He goes in for a big blow sending Hope passed zone 2 and in and over zone 3. The Fire Ferrets win the game! Looks like the Tigerdillos are out of the Championship for this season better luck next year though." I was knocked over the edge. I was so close! And now I'm out of this for good, I swim over and lift myself onto the platform. All the money gone and it's all because of my good for nothing, no-show brother and his little girlfriend! I took in a sharp breath, calm Hope, stay calm, you'll figure something out, and you always seem to. I went over to the Fire Ferrets to congratulate them on their victory, seeing as I'm out the game anyways. "What the hell was that? You could off cost us the match!" Of course only Mako would complain about their own victory. "What are you on about? We won didn't we?" Hasook grumbled shoving past him, he didn't even notice me. "Oh, you're still here?" Mako asks, at first I thought he was talking to me but then I realized he was talking to the girl with water tribe clothing. "Oh, you're still a jerk?" She snap's back I smile, that girl got guts, and I'll give her that. Bolin interrupts, "So, how about I show you some moves. But, urm I'm not sure how my earth bending will translate into your water bending." The girl chuckles, "No, I'm actually an earthbender." She replies. "Oh, urm sorry, I just assumed since you're wearing water tribe clothing and-" Bolin starts but The girl cuts him off, "I'm a waterbender to," Bolin was totally confused, "And a firebender." She continues a smirk playing at her lips and I realize what she means, she's the Avatar .No way! "Okay I am now totally confused." Bolin says but Mako seemed to get it alright, "You're the Avatar and I'm and idiot." Korra nodded, "Both of which are very true." I chuckled, you gotta love this girl. Finally Bolin gets it, he points to Korra whispering loudly to his brother, and 'It's the Avatar!' I face-palmed myself. I stepped out from around the corner and gave a light cough to get their attention and it worked. When Mako saw me his face turned into a scowl, "What do _you_ want?" He asked me, well then excuse me Mr. Grumpy. I gave a small smile, "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the match, you guys played well." I said and turned around and started to walk back to my locker but a hand grabbed my wrist, I turned to see who it was, it was Bolin. He flashed me a smile and said, "Thanks you were amazing out there, the way you took all of us on your own, it was so cool! But where's the rest of your team?" He asks and I look down, "I don't know what happened to them, I saw them both just 4 hours ago, we promised to meet here an hour before our match but they were a no show. " I said coolly. Bolin's eyes soften, Mako just huffs and walks out making sure bump into me. I send him a glare and turn my attention back to Korra, "Hey, I'm Hope. But I guess you already know that as it was mentioned like ten times in the match. Oh and Urm, yeah sorry about that hit, are you alright?" I said to Korra, P.S. the question was for Bolin. "Urm, yeah. Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about." He said I smiled, "Thanks Bolin. Well ah, I gotta go before The Triple Threat Tirade start roaming the streets." I turned to Korra "Oh, and it was nice to meet you Avatar Korra." I said Bowing to her. She smiled at me, "Yeah, it was. I hope we meet again, urm, Hope. Right?" I nodded and walked out. On the way back to mine and Hurok's place a corn snake showed up, to be more specific, MY corn snake showed up, don't worry though, she's harmless. Her name is Nagini by the way, she tiny. She measures from my elbow to my palm, and that's barely 30cm long! She great to play with, and to scare people with. I walked around the corner only to see a burning block of flats.


End file.
